


make new friends, but...

by Farrowe



Series: Modern Deathcest AU oneshots [1]
Category: Elisabeth (Színház), Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: False Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death makes a poor friend, even to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make new friends, but...

**Author's Note:**

> part of the spoiled teenage dirtbag deaths au propagated by a number of tumblr users.

There was something off about their friend. Halál had been introduced to him one day, Tod smiling and exchanging names, with a twitch in the amiable curve of his mouth giving the odd impression that he had swallowed strychnine. No sooner had they been enjoined to that odd ritual of shaking hands than he had slunk off in a hurry.

He had seen why in the other’s face.

Shorter than he was, and slender, Dood nevertheless frightened immediately, with a shock of white-blond hair touching, but not quite veiling, his eyes, sharp, narrow, uncannily blue; and through the delicate grip of his hand as they greeted each other — lithe, a hunter’s grip. Halál felt in the touch of those white fingers the impressions of things which, for once, it seemed quite safe to leave undisturbed. Most unsettling of all was the smooth lull of his voice, flowing out onto the air, light, warm, inviting. If they spoke too long, he fretted, sliding his hand into his pocket, an invitation to mass murder might begin to sound reasonable.


End file.
